gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Lamichoukette/Citations Glee saison 1 !
Hello ! :) Alors moi c'est Laylou alias Lamichoukette, petite nouvelle sur le wiki où j'ai encore un peu de mal à trouver comment tout ça fonctionne. Mais heureusement le grand manitou Brochy m'a guidé et je suis en pleine création de mon premier billet blog ! Chouette, tout le monde s'en fou, mais j'adore parler et raconter n'importe quoi. Donc, j'ai décidé avec l'accord de Brochy de réunir toutes les bonnes citations des 3 saisons de Glee et cela en français. Les citations les plus drôles, cocasses ou tout simplement émouvantes. Je commence par la saison 1 et je ferrais la saison 2 dans la semaine ! Il doit certainement en manqué et n'hésitez pas en rajouter. Il y a certainement des fautes, je n'ai pas relu, c'est assez long comme vous pouvez le constater. Si vous voulez en ajouter en anglais, libre à vous, je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que mon anglais est vraiment mauvais ! Donc voilà ^^ Bonne lecture ! Saison 1 : Ø Episode 1 ' Sue (après une chorée des Cheerios) : Vous trouvez ça dur ? Essayez un peu de vous faire ébouillanter, vous verrez. (Après que Will est appris le renvoie de Sandy Ryerson) Will : Je voudrais reprendre le Glee Club. Figgins : Et devenir capitaine du Titanic aussi ? (En parlant d’elle) Rachel : De nos jours être anonyme est pire que d’être dans le besoin. (En annonçant à Will qu’il veut louer l’Auditorium aux alcooliques anonymes) Figgins : Cette ville regorge d’ivrogne et ils me paient 10$ par tête. (Pour attirer Finn au Glee Club, Will prétend qu’il a trouvé de la drogue dans le casier de ce dernier) Will : Tu seras renvoyé de l’école, tu perdras ta bourse de football. Finn : Attendez, on me propose une bourse de football. Qui ça ? (Will et Terry se disputent à propos de leurs finances qui ne sont pas au beau fixe). Will : Ma passion c’est enseigner Terry ! Je n’en ai rien à foutre d’être comptable, d’accord ? Terry : Mais à la télé ils disent que tout le monde peut changer. Tu sais il n’y a rien de mal à vouloir une vie digne de ce nom Will ! Ou un pistolet à colle qui fonctionne ! Rends-toi compte à quel point c’est dur pour moi de ne pas avoir les choses dont j’ai besoin. Will : Oh parce que tu as vraiment besoin de trois récure-chiottes pure acajou ? Terry : Ils sont Balinais ! (Puck voit Finn se faire remonter les bretelles par Tanaka) Puck : Hey ! C’est quoi le problème ? Finn : Oh je ne peux pas venir à l’entrainement samedi après-midi. C’est….euh…c’est ma mère tu comprends, elle a besoin de moi pour l’aider à cuisiner et tout ça. Puck : Pourquoi ? Finn : Oh ben, elle vient juste d’être opérée. Puck : Ah ouais de quoi ? Finn : Euh…et ben…ils ont….ils ont dû lui enlever la prostate. Tu vois. Puck : Merde alors, ça crains ça. Finn : Ouais, c’était euh…engorgé! (Sue criant sur les Cheerios) Sue : Vous trouvez ça dure ? Moi je vis avec une hépatite, ça c’est dure ! (Finn se rappelle d’un moment avec Quinn alors qu’il vient de dire à Rachel qu’il était en couple avec elle). Finn : ça fait presque faire quatre mois. Elle est cool. (Regarde le stand avant le spectacle) J’espère qu’ils ont des langues piquantes. (Emma tente de convaincre Will de ne pas lâcher son métier de professeur vis-à-vis de celui de comptable). Emma : La seule vie qui mérite d’être est vécu est celle pour laquelle on est passionné. 'Ø Episode 2 ' (Rachel et Will discute. Finn arrive alors et prends la valise à roulette à Rachel pour l’aider). Rachel : T’es trop galant, limite chevaleresque. Finn : Merci. C’est une vacherie ? (Kurt est en compagnie des Titans, près à se faire jeter dans la bene à ordures). Will : Bonjour Kurt. Puck : Buenos Nachos señor Schuester. Will : Ahahaha. Hey ! Vive les titans ! Puck : Ouais on leur dira. (Will va voir Sue dans son bureau) Sue : Tu veux du fer ? Pour avoir la frite pendant tes règles. Will : J’ai pas de règles. Sue : Ah non ? Moi non plus ! -un peu plus tard dans la conversation- Sue : Allez viens ! On va parler entre hommes. (Kurt et Mercedes parlent de mode) Kurt : Je t’assure tu devrais m’appeler avant de t’habiller. Tu as l’air d’un zèbre en technicolor. -plus tard après l’arrivée de Will- Will : Finn tu ferras le solo. Finn : Quoi ? Non non non je ne peux pas le faire ! J’en suis incapable, je dois encore apprendre à marcher et chanter en même temps. 'Ø Episode 3 (Will, Ken, Sandy, Henri et Howard sont réunis autour d’une table dans la salle des professeurs) Will : Quand même c’est chouette ! Depuis quand on ne s’est pas retrouvé ici tranquille, à parler de nous, de nos vies. Ken : Tu veux connaître la mienne ? J’habite dans un foyer et j’ai même pas un seul pantalon de rechange. Sandy : Moi c’est pire. Ma vie est un désastre et ma seule activité créative consiste à alimenter le site des fans de «Desperate Housewives ». Howard : Moi j’ai peur de mon aspirateur. (Mercedes est seule aux casiers, Kurt la rejoint) Mercedes : Kurt, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu’un ? Kurt : Oui. Enfin à conditions d’admettre que son coude soit quelqu’un. (Puck va voir Ken pour lui demander de rejoindre le groupe) Puck : Alors on commence quand à répéter ? Ken : Ecoutes-moi bien espèce d’obsédé psychopathe, ma vie amoureuse ne tient qu’à un fil et ce fil c’est les Acafellas. Si le groupe foire, ma fiancée se barre. Alors si tu joue au con je t’enfonce mon poing dans la gorge tellement profond que tu goûteras les poils de mes aisselles. (Will, Puck et Finn s’entraînent à danser) Will : Euh vous jouez au baseball hein ? Souvent quel conseil vous donne le coach ? Puck : Si t’attaques le lanceur prend ta batte. (Les Acafellas vont se produire sur scène. Ken est en train de mettre du mascara.) Finn : Attends, faut qu’on se mette du mascara ? Ken : D’après Sandy ça rend irrésistible. (Quinn et Santana quitte le bureau de Sue). Quinn : Mademoiselle Sylvester, je tiens à vous remercier. Sue : De quoi ? Quinn : Vous venez de me donner une leçon de vie essentielle. Quand on sait vraiment qui on est, on ne rabaisse pas son prochain. Ø Episode 4 (Kendra la sœur de Terry, Terry et Will font des exercices pré-accouchement, mais Kendra trouve Will trop doux…) Kendra : Tu veux que tout le monde t’adore Will, t’es gentil, t’es avenant et t’évites toujours le conflit. Ta chère femme va devoir expulser un énorme gigot de son moule à gâteau dans cinq mois. Elle a pas besoin d’un mec gentil, c’est un roc dont elle a besoin. (Kurt compte entrer dans l’équipe de football et à sa façon, mais Finn n’est pas vraiment pour cette idée.) Kurt : Mon corps est comme un soufflé Rhum-Chocolat. Si je ne le chauffe pas comme il le faut, il ne lèvera pas. (Finn raconte ses problèmes à Will avec Quinn et l’équipe de foot. Il montre alors un livre qui pense pouvoir l’aider) Finn : Tenez regardé ça ! Je l’ai trouvé à la bibliothèque du lycée. Vous saviez qu’on avait le droit d’emprunter des bouquins là bas ? C’est délire non ? (Finn et Will tentent de persuader l’équipe de Football d’apprendre à danser, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment d’accord avec cette idée) Puck : Ok j’ai compris ! Si on veut gagner il faut penser comme une guerrière amazone. (Puck apprend que Quinn est enceinte. Visiblement se serait lui le père….) Puck : Alors appelé le Vatican ! Nous avons un nouveau cas d’immaculée conception. Quinn : Oh ta gueule ! -un peu plus tard dans la conversation- Quinn : J’ai couché avec toi parce que tu m’avais saoulé au panaché et que je me sentais grosse ce jour là. (Burt regarde son fils joué dans l’équipe de foot au moment du but finale) Burt : Il est si petit. (Après la victoire, Burt vient voir son fils dans sa chambre pour le féliciter et lui dire comment il est fier de lui) Kurt : Papa. Ya un truc que je voudrais te dire. Je suis content que tu sois fier de moi mais je n’ai plus envie de mentir. Faire partie du Glee Club et de l’équipe de foot m’a prouvé que je pouvais vraiment être quelqu’un. Et ce que je suis vraiment c’est…..Je suis gay. Burt : Ouais je sais. Kurt : C’est vrai ? Burt : Je le sais depuis que tu as trois ans. Tout ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire c’était des ballerines. Je dois bien admettre que je ne raffole pas de cette idée mais si c’est ce que tu es je ne peux rien y faire. Et je ne t’aime pas moins pour autant. Ok ? –câlin- Merci de me l’avoir dit Kurt. T’en es sûr hein ? Kurt : Oui papa j’en suis sûr. Ø Episode 5 ' (Les New Directions répètent «Don’t Stop Believin » et sans Rachel ils sont sûr de ne pas y arrivé) Puck : La roue libre à raison (en parlant d’Artie). Cette Rachel me donne des envies de suicide mais elle sait chanter. (Will demande son avis à Emma à propos de l’absence de Rachel dans le groupe). Will : Tu crois qu’on peut gagner les régionales sans Rachel ? Emma : Tu te souviens de l’équipe jamaïquaine de Bobsleigh ? A peu près autant de chance. (Finn va voir Rachel pour la convaincre de revenir parmi les New Directions) Finn : Tu es la personne la plus douée que je connaisse. Encore plus que le gars qui sait jongler avec des tronçonneuses. (April interprète «Maybe This Time » pour convaincre les New Directions de son talent) April : On fait moins les malins maintenant les molasses. (April tente d’amadouer les New Directions. Elle propose un verre à Kurt.) Kurt : Ca sent comme ma tante Mildred. April : Bois, t’inquiète. (Finn et Rachel sont dans la salle de répétition. Rachel parle de Sandy.) Rachel : Je couche avec lui. Finn : Moi aussi. C’est très bizarre. (Kurt arpente les couloirs de McKinley, un peu bourré, devant une Emma stupéfaite.) Kurt : Oh Bambi. J’ai tellement pleuré quand les chasseurs ont tués sa maman. 'Ø Episode 6 (Alors que les New Directions répètent, Kurt est assis sur une chaise en train de rigoler) Kurt : C’est une vidéo rigolote. Les chutes dans les mariages. (Sue rend visite à Terry pour tenter de détruire Will) Sue : Laissez-moi être honnête. Votre mari cache sa chipolata dans un panier garni qui n’est malheureusement pas le votre. Terry : Quoi ? Avec qui ? Sue : La conseillère d’orientation. Une vraie poufiasse et une mangeuse d’hommes. Elle porte des broches flippantes comme celle avec lesquelles ma mémé est enterrée. -plus tard- Sue : Moi je n’ai jamais voulu d’enfants. Je n’ai pas le temps et je n’ai pas l’utérus. (Alors que Puck propose quelque chose pour le Mash-up des garçons, Artie n’est visiblement pas d’accord) Artie : Puck avec tout mon respect tu es plus utile quand tu ne dis rien. (Après que Finn est fait un tour à l’infirmerie et que Terry lui ait donné les vitamines, Finn revient voit les garçons, tout feu tout flamme) Artie : Est-ce que tu as été capturé par des petits hommes verts sous caféine ? (Rachel est en colère contre Finn et les garçons car ils ont trichés.) Rachel : A partir de maintenant je vais t’appeler Finn Johnson ! Finn : Hé hé! M’agresse pas, je ne suis pas Ben Johnson. J’ai jamais pris de stéroïdes. J’ai entendu dire que ça ramollissait le machin. Enfin…. (Finn et Rachel parlent de leur tricherie aux Mash-Up) Rachel : Au fait désolé pour ce que je t’ai dis l’autre jour. Quand j’ai dis que vous étiez méprisables et déplorables. Finn : Oh ce n’est pas grave. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Ø Episode 7 (On voit un ralenti de Will et Sue se disputant, faisant intervenir leur Voix-Off) Sue : Regardez-moi, même en plein cœur de la bataille je suis d’une élégance royale. Majestueuse telle Ajax le Grand, le héros grec de la guerre de Troie. C’est si agréable de pouvoir enfin éclater cette espèce de furoncle de Will Schuester. Will : Tu vas la boucler ? C’est pas croyable on s’engueule jusque dans la voix Off. (Will a accompagné Quinn et Finn chez le gynécologue. Finn est tout remué) Finn : Comment je vais faire pour m’occuper d’un enfant ? Ma mère ne veut même pas que j’ai un poisson rouge. (Rachel est à son casier et se fait surprendre par Jacob) Jacob : J’ai fais un sondage auprès de mes calcifs et ils sont unanimes : c’est toi la fille la plus sexy du lycée. (Sue veut diviser les New Directions et pour cela elle a fait une petite liste des élèves qui feront partis de son équipe) Sue : Votre attention s’il vous plait. Ceux dont les noms suivent vont se lever et se placer derrière moi à côté de ce machin noir et brillant. Will : Ce machin s’appelle un piano. (Terry appelle sa sœur Kendra) Kendra : J’avais oublié de te dire de prévenir Quinn de ne pas aller se faire vacciner à l’hôpital. Je suis certaine que se sont les vaccins qui ont rendus mes triplés débiles. (Will course Sue dans les couloirs) Will : Sue ! Hey Sylvester ! C’est à toi que je cause ! Sue : Je me disais bien que ça sentait la loose. -plus tard- Sue : Parce que je me méfie des hommes qui se font faire de belles petites bouclettes. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’imaginer des moineaux y pondant leurs œufs tachetés et je trouve ça dégoûtant. (Sue se fait interviewer par une journaliste) Sue : Quinn ! Au pied ! Grouille-toi ! (Alors que Finn et Quinn discutent du prénom du Bébé, Brittany prend la copie de Quinn) Quinn : Qu’est ce que tu fais ? Rends-moi ma feuille ! Brittany : Mais il y a des trucs que je ne comprends pas. Quinn : Je m’en fiche. C’est pas mon problème. (Quinn va voir Rachel à son casier) Quinn : Te sauves pas le yéti ! Je vais te faire une épilation. (Will va voir Sue au sujet de leurs disputes) Will : Euh….je voulais te parler de l’incident d’hier. Sue : Super ! Je voulais venir t’en parler aussi mais j’ignore où se trouve ton bureau. Ø Episode 8 (Sue passe à la télé dans la rubrique «Les conseils de Sue ») Sue : J’ai surpris mes parents un jour. On aurait dit deux éléphants de mer en train de s’entretuer. (Sue parle avec Rod qui lui fait des avances) Sue : Tu as une femme, tu es marié non ? Rod : Elle s’est noyée. (Rachel va voir Puck qui regarde avec mélancolie les autres joueurs de l’équipe) Rachel : J’espère que t’as pas choisit Glee à cause de moi. Puck : Pourquoi ? Rachel : Parce que je crois pas que ça ne peut marcher nous deux. Puck : De toute façon j’avais l’intention de casser. Rachel : C’est pas vrai. Puck : Si c’est vrai. Je pouvais même pas te peloter les seins. (Finn va voir Tanaka après avoir parler avec Will) Finn : Euh coach est-ce que je peux vous parler ? Ken : Ça te gratte quelque part ? Finn : Quoi ? Non ! (Sue vient voir Will, plus agressive que jamais. Elle veut la liste des inscrits au Glee Club dans un délai très précis.) Sue : Si tu as une seule, une seule minute de retard, je fonce à la S.P.A te cherchait une petite chatte. Je te laisse le temps de tomber amoureux de la petite chatte et puis une nuit j’entre chez toi pour te la voler et te démolir la gueule à coup de savate. Ø Episode 9 : (Quinn parle des problèmes d’argents à Finn. Ce dernier n’a pas encore trouvé de travail pour subvenir au frais de la grossesse) Quinn : Quelque part sous cette apparence d’abruti profond, il y a sûrement un homme. Contact cet homme et dis lui de me prouver que j’ai eu raison de le choisir pour avoir un bébé avec lui. (Will propose une vente de gâteau pour payé un bus avec place handicapé pour Artie) Will –en parlant à Santana- : Donc le petit peuple ne mange jamais de gâteau selon toi ? Brittany : Non c’est pas ça. Seulement faire la cuisine je trouve ça trop compliqué. C’est vrai, j’y comprends rien aux recettes. (Quinn est dans l’atelier cuisine du lycée et elle est rejointe par Puck) Puck : Wahou, je ne savais même pas qu’on avait une cuisine ici. C’est quoi tout ça ? -plus tard dans la conversation- Quinn : Même si ce bébé vient au monde avec une énorme crête, je mourrais en jurant que le père c’est Finn. Puck : Se serait quand même excellent qu’il naisse avec une crête. Quinn : Tu n’es qu’une tête d’œuf tu sais ? (Kurt à ramener des beignets à son père, mais a oublié celui qu’il aime). Burt : Ta pas plutôt oublié ta tête ? Je suis sûr que tout ce que tu te fou dans les cheveux là, ça te ramollit la cervelle. (Kurt veut faire jurer aux membres du Glee Club qu’ils voteront équitablement pour celui qui chante le mieux entre lui et Rachel) Kurt : Levez tous la main droite. La main droite Brittany. Santana : C’est celle là. (Brittany rejoint les autres au stand de gâteau en compagnie de Becky) Santana : Brittany, tu n’es pas censé être dans ton fauteuil ? Brittany : Je l’ai perdu. (Puck et Finn sont dans les couleurs en fauteuil roulant) Puck : Tout ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’elle n’a pas tort. T’es un peu con des fois. Ø Episode 10 (Will écrit le thème de la semaine sur le tableau du Glee Club) Will : Balade ! C’est un mot que vous avez déjà entendu. Mais en musique qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? Brittany : C’est quand on se promène en musique ? (Pendant que Will et Rachel font un duo, certains membres du Glee Club, laisse place à leurs pensées intérieures….) Kurt : Je pourrais très bien chanter cette chanson avec Finn. Enfin, sauf s’il voulait me piquer la partie de Dianna Ross. Puck : J’adore les jours où je ne porte pas de caleçons. Foule contact ! Finn : Je n’avais jamais vue que Rachel a un aussi joli cul. Oh merde je crois que Quinn m’a repérer. Rachel : Wahou j’avais jamais remarqué ça avant parce qu’il essaie toujours de détruire ma carrière. Mais Monsieur Schuester à de très beaux yeux. Et de très jolies dents. Il doit beaucoup s’investir dans son hygiène buccale. C’est important pour moi, c’est signe d’un grand amour-propre. Will : J’aime pas sa façon de me regarder. Oh je n’aurais pas dû lui chanter cette chanson. Oh non elle a l’air complètement folle ! Je connais ce regard. (Alors que Finn chante «I’ll stand by you » pour sa future fille, sa mère entre) Carole : Qu’est ce que tu fais ? Finn : Rien. Carole : Mais enfin, tu chantais devant une écographie. (Kurt raconte comment il est tombé amoureux de Finn et en fait une petite description) Kurt : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve sa stupidité charmante. C’est vrai, il triche sur une fille qui pense que la racine de 4 est un aphrodisiaque. Ø Episode 11 (Alors qu’ils font une répétition de danse, Will surprend Brittany en train de filmer la scène) Will : Brittany ? Brittany : Non c’est pas Madame Sylvester qui m’a dit de filmer. (Quinn veut mettre à l’épreuve Puck, pour ça elle a besoin de tenir éloigner Finn) Quinn : Kurt ! J’aurais besoin de tes cellules roses. Kurt : Bonjour Quinn. Que me vaut cet honneur ? C’est bien la première fois que tu m’adresses la parole devant tout le monde. Quinn : C’est vrai ? J’en suis désolé! (Kurt relooke Rachel et ce n’est pas du gâteau !) Kurt : Il m’arrive d’avoir honte d’être dans la même pièce que toi. Et surtout celle-ci. On dirait que la déco à été fait par Charlotte aux Fraises sous extas. (Cours d’Hairography au lycée McKinley. Will a demandé à Brittany d’enseigner aux élèves du Glee Club cette technique pour bouger les cheveux) Will : Brittany tu peux y aller. Brittany : Je fais pas ma démonstration ? Will : Je veux dire montre nous. Brittany : Oooooh ! (Rachel est mécontente envers Kurt après qu’il lui ait fait un sale coup à propose de Finn) Kurt : On dirait que la reine du Mélo flamboyant est de retour. (Sue donne la liste des chansons aux concurrents des New Directions) Grace : Mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Sue : C’est une excellente question car je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez. Ø Episode 12 (C’est le jour des photos de classes à McKinley et Sue débarque avec deux cocards.) Emma : Oh mon dieu ! Sue ! Quelqu’un s’est enfin décidé à vous boxer ? Sue : Eddie. William. Et toi. Depuis quelques temps lorsqu’approche la période des photos souvenirs, je fais quelques travaux d’entretiens. Cette année j’ai opté pour un ravalement de paupières. Et tant qu’ils y étaient je leur ai demandés de m’enlevés les canaux lacrymaux. Ils m’ont jamais servit à rien. -plus tard dans la conversation- Will : Tu sais quoi ? Moi je vais aller le voir Figgins. Sue : Tous mes vœux t’accompagnent. Et moi je vais vous laisser, quand je vois vos têtes ça me casse le morale. (Rachel cherche quelqu’un pour être présent avec elle sur la photo du Glee Club) Rachel : Brittany ça se refuse pas ! C’est vendredi ! Brittany : Jamais de la vie. Rachel : Et pourquoi ça ? Brittany : Je veux pas être sur une photo avec toi. Elle serait taguée. Rachel : Oh mais non arrêtes ! Brittany : Oh mais si. Je te ferrais une moustache. (Sue présente sa rubrique au journal) Sue : Et je m’adresse ici au responsable de l’office de tourisme de l’Ohio. Est-ce vraiment trop demandé? Tout ce que je voudrais c’est voir un jour dans l’année où je ne serais pas visiblement agressé par les affreux et les gros lards. Oh ayez pitié! Mes rétines ont besoin d’une trêve. Alors je vous en supplie : le vendredi après Noël si vous êtes hideux, évitez de sortir. Restez chez vous ! Repassez-vous donc de vieilles vidéos du temps où vous étiez regardable et croyez moi vous aurez fait votre B.A de l’année. Et ça, Sue le sait ! -peu après- Sue : Hey Andréa ! J’espère que t’as tout compris. C’est de toi que je parlais. (Quinn veut parler avec Sue) Quinn : Bonjour ! J’ai des choses à vous dire. Sue : Ouh en général je n’écoute pas les grosses. (Sue et Will «discutent » dans le bureau de Figgins) Will : Je suis sur le point de quitter ma femme. Sue –ironiquement- : Oh ça je ne m’en serais jamais douté! Ø Episode 13 (Les New Directions ont un secret que Rachel ne doit absolument pas savoir….) Kurt : Je propose qu’on la ligote jusqu’à la fin du concours. Il y a pleins de place dans ma cave. -plus tard- Kurt –en parlant à Santana- : Pour te venger de Puck, vous sortez bien ensemble ? Santana : On couche ensemble c’est tout ! Brittany : Elle sortirait aussi avec moi dans ce cas. (Will annonce que c’est Emma qui les accompagnera aux sélections) Brittany : C’est à elle qu’ils m’ont fait parler quand ils ont découvert que je gardais un moineau dans mon casier. (Will vient d’apprendre qu’on a reprit les titres des New Directions aux selectionals) Will : Sue ! Quel genre d’enseignante es-tu au juste ? Sue : Salut mon grand ! Je passais justement nourrir ma plante carnivore. (Will essaie de convaincre Finn d’aider les New Directions en position de faiblesse) Finn : Attendez monsieur Schuester vous avez oublié vos clés ! Will : Non non. (Finn rejoint ses amis et leur annonce qu’il a une chanson pour leur représentation) Finn : J’ai fais des copies avec la photocopieuse des cheerleaders et après je l’ai bousillé. -plus tard- Puck : On est cool ? Finn : Non. (Discussions en salle des jurys. Qui seront les vainqueurs ?) Juge 3 : Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ? Qu’est ce que je fou ici bordel ? Est-ce que quelqu’un peut me le dire ? Je ne plaisante pas ! Je n’ai aucune idées de ce qu’un Glee Club peut être et je n’avais même jamais entendu le terme concours de chorale jusqu'à il y a à peu près 3heures quand mon patron m’a appris qu’il allait voir une course de voiture et que je devais le remplacer pour cette compétition de mes fesses ! Ø Episode 14 (Will discute avec Figgins lorsque Sue entre dans le bureau de ce dernier) Sue : Tu t’es fais coiffé par un manchot ? Tu es très moche. (Puck discute avec Quinn sous les yeux de Finn) Puck : Non je ne suis pas en train de te jeter, je te demande juste d’arrêter de grossir. Les grosses ça me branche pas. Quinn : Oui mais je suis enceinte ! Puck : Dis que c’est de ma faute tant que tu y es. (Sue et Will toujours en train de se disputer) Sue : J’ai un conseil d’ennemie à te donner : tu devrais penser à te recycler et apprendre à cuisiner chinois parce que tu as assez d’huile dans les cheveux pour faire frire des nems. (Will marque sur le tableau le thème de la semaine) Will : Quand vous répondez au téléphone, vous dites quoi ? Kurt : Non elle est morte c’est son fils. (Will parle avec Finn pour tenter de lui remonter le moral) Finn : Mais je crois que je sors avec Rachel. Plutôt, c’est elle qui sort avec moi. (Finn, Santana et Brittany dînent au BreadSticks) Brittany : T’as vue comment Rachel était fringué aujourd’hui ? Santana : Elle s’était fait le look petit chaperon rouge mais version mère-grand ! Brittany : De quoi faire fuir les gros méchants loups. -plus tard- Brittany –à Santana- : Tu sais que les dauphins sont des requins homosexuels ? (Will et Shelby sont dans le feu de l’action mais…) Shelby : Tu es gay ? Will : Quoi ? Non ! Shelby : Parce que les directeurs de chorales que je me suis fait sont gays. (Sue invite Rachel au Club des Vieilles Filles de McKinley) Sue : D’après ce qu’on m’a dit, tu viens de te faire méchamment largué par cette terrible erreur de la nature de Finn Hudson. Fille : Oula ! Sue : J’ai aussi entendu dire que pour te consoler tu t’es trouvé un beau mec bien chaud dans une autre chorale. Mais ta trahison fait tellement enragée tes gentils camarades qu’ils prennent même plus le temps de faire disparaître leurs boutons et qu’il y a plus de cratères sur leurs tronches que sur la Lune. (Sue discute avec Brittany et Santana dans les couloirs de McKinley) Brittany : Quelques fois je sais plus comment je m’appelle. Sue : C’est pas grave. Ø Episode 15 (Rachel va voir Emma pour parler de Sexualité) Emma : Oh oui c’est un sujet très intéressant. Quand une fille doit-elle accepter de coucher. Tu préférerais pas en parler avec ta mère ? Rachel : Je n’ai que deux papas. (Will assiste à une répétition des Cheerleaders de Sue) Sue : Oh salut William ! Je me disais bien que je sentais des odeurs de cuisine. Se sont des petits elfes qui vivent dans tes cheveux ? (Will emploie le mot misogyne pendant un de ces cours….) Finn : Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Brittany : Quand je me suis blessé au talon d’Achille ont m’as mis une misogyne. (Santana essaie à sa manière de faire comprendre à Finn qu’il n’est pas réellement sexy….) Santana : Ecoute Finn il serait temps que tu deviennes un grand garçon ! Regardes comment tu es fringué, il y a écrit puceau sur ta tronche ! T’es aussi sexy qu’un phacochère empaillé. Ce que tu es fatiguant ! Tu n’es qu’un vulgaire bouseux ! (Sue se fâche –encore- avec Will car selon elle, elle a l’exclusivité de Madonna) Sue : Excuse-moi je retrouve plus le fil de ma pensée. Tu as mis du beurre dans tes cheveux ou quoi ? (Alors que Jesse intègre la chorale, une fois de plus Brittany n’a rien compris) Brittany –à Will- : On dirait que vous êtes son père. Ø Episode 16 (Sue veut faire perdre du poids à Mercedes) Kurt : Vous êtes sérieuse ? Sue : D’ailleurs tu devrais faire pareil. Tu as des hanches en poire. Maintenant veuillez m’excuser, il faut que je passe un coup de fil au secrétaire d’état de l’Ohio pour lui dire que je vais enlever ma photo de ma carte d’identité. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Pas besoin de photo pour savoir qui je suis. (Alors qu’ils sont au self, Mercedes et Kurt discutent et Brittany se livrent à des confessions…brittannesque !) Kurt : Tu dois perdre 5 kilos en une semaine ! C’est autant qu’une seule de mes fesses ! Regarde ce que je mange : du céleri. Et au petit déjeuner, de l’aspartame ! Brittany –à Santana- : Je suis pratiquement sûr que mon chat lit mon journal intime. (Mercedes est affamée et quand elle est affamée, elle voit Tina et Artie en…délicieux mets sucrés !) Mercedes : Arrêtez de vous coller à moi comme ça et de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Et j’ai très faim alors arrêtez de vouloir que je vous mange ! Artie : Attends elle vient de dire qu’elle veut nous manger ? Ø Episode 17 (Sue et Will encore et toujours dans le bureau de Figgins !) Sue : Je n’avais jamais remarqué à quel point ton menton ressemblait à un cul de bébé! C’est dingue ! (Will donne une nouvelle chanson aux New Directions mais ils n’ont pas l’air de l’apprécier.) Jesse : Cette chanson devrait être interdite pour abus de conneries ! (Réunion top Secret avec Artie, Mercedes, Kurt et Tina, mais Brittany est là !) Brittany : Je n’ai pas bougé depuis la fin du cours de chant. J’avais un rhume et j’ai pris tout mes antibiotiques en même temps et maintenant je ne sais plus comment on se lève. Et je sais pas non plus pourquoi je suis quatrième sur la liste (cf liste des réputations). J’ai embrassé genre tout le monde dans ce lycée, les filles, les mecs, Monsieur Kinnel ( ?) le concierge. (Sue va voir Emma et lui annonce qu’elle est sa nouvelle psychologue) Sue : Tu as failli épouser un prof de gym qui ressemble plus à un rôti de porc qu’à un homme. (Mission mauvaise réputation pour 5 membres du Glee club !) Artie : Je crois que je vais me dégonfler les amis. Brittany : Tu étais gonflé à quel endroit ? (Will essaie de trouver celui a publié la liste et l’as affiché sur les murs du lycée, pour ça il interroge le Glee Club) Brittany : Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour allumer l’ordi. (Nouvelle mission mauvaise réputation pour les 5 mêmes membres du Glee Club !) Kurt : On est aussi menaçant que des bébés Muppets ! Ce qui veut dire que nos réputations de mauviettes sont restées parfaitement intactes. Artie : Il faut qu’on fasse ce qu’on a jamais osé faire. Un truc encore plus terrifiant que la personnalité de Rachel Ø Episode 18 (Puck a rasé sa crête ce qui étonne tout le monde et lorsqu’il entre au Glee Club…) Brittany : Qui c’est ce gars ? (Puck veut redevenir populaire et pour ça, il va avoir besoin de Mercedes.) Puck : Accroche-toi petite noire du Glee Club dont le nom m’échappe, le grand méchant Puck s’apprête à faire de toi sa louve ! (Puck essaie de draguer Mercedes dans les couloirs) Puck : Et reconnais que je ne suis pas dégueu à regarder ! -un peu après- Puck : Je suis un requin sexuel, si je ne peux plus remuer la queue je me noie ! (Will est mécontent car les élèves ne chantent pas et il leur demande pourquoi) Finn : Parce que vous donnez tous les solos masculins à Jesse. Du coup j’ai plus du tout confiance en moi. Santana : Oh et puis quelle importance ! Mon seul rôle dans ce club c’est d’avoir l’air canon. Quinn : Moi mes hormones de grossesses me mettent de mauvaise humeur. Brittany : Il y a tellement de paroles à ce souvenir. (Rachel est complètement dépité, elle ne retrouve toujours pas l’usage de sa voix) Rachel : Je suis comme la fée clochette, j’ai besoin d’applaudissements pour vivre ! (Kurt expérimente l’hétérosexualité pour plaire à son père) Burt : Si les choses deviennent sérieuses, alors protégez-vous ! Brittany : Il veut dire qu’on doit brancher une alarme ? (Mercedes annonce à Sue qu’elle quitte les Cheerleaders) Sue : On ne quitte pas les Cheerleaders ! Ou tu meurs ou c’est moi qui te vire ! (Burt vient au lycée parler à Kurt, ce dernier veut parler en privé avec son père) Kurt : Tu nous laisse une minute poupoule ? Brittany : Quoi ? Kurt : Va faire un tour. Ø Episode 19 (Tina et Artie répètent un numéro de danse, mais Artie n’est pas convaincu de sa prestation.) Artie : Moi on dirait un bourrin à qui on a mis des chaussures à claquettes sur les sabots. (Rachel découvre une cassette que sa mère à enregistré lorsqu’elle était enfant, Jesse veut lui faire écouter, mais Rachel n’est pas prête.) Rachel : Et si jamais elle chantait sur la cassette, t’imagines si elle chante mal ? Ou pire encore, si elle chante mieux que moi ! Ø Episode 20 (Tina est convoqué chez Figgins à cause de son look gothique sois disant provoqué par Twilight !) Tina : Mes parents m’ont interdit de regarder Twilight ! Ma trouve que Kristen Stewart est une pétasse. (Burt propose à Carole et Finn d’emménager chez lui, mais Finn n’est pas vraiment du même avis…) Finn : Je ne veux pas d’une autre salle de bain ni de cruautés au thon ! Je veux juste ma maison à moi ! (Les New Directions apprennent que Vocal Adrenalines travaille sur Lady Gaga. Kurt fait l’éloge de cette grande dame de la pop !) Kurt : Et elle change de look plus vite que Brittany de partenaire sexuel ! (Le thème de la semaine au Glee club ? Lady Gaga ! Mais Rachel dans son costume Gaga….c’est pas trop ça !) Brittany : T’es horrible. Moi je suis canon ! (Après le numéro de «Kiss » par les garçons, Kurt et Tina en discutent.) Tina : Et Finn arrêtait pas de tirer la langue. Je l’imaginais en train de lécher des trucs. Ça, ça m’a perturbé! Ø Episode 21 (Le divorce vient d’être proclamé entre Terri et Will) Terri : A mes yeux tu es resté cet adolescent de 16 ans et tu le resteras toujours. (Finn et Puck ont crevés les pneus des voitures des 26 membres de Vocal Adrenalines) Shelby : 200 dollars X 26 X 4 ce qui nous fait…Euh…j’ai pas de calculatrice ! (Will demande à ses élèves de faire une phrase avec le mot «Funk ») Kurt : Ce qui n’est pas Funk, c’est que j’ai mis ces vêtements deux fois cette semaine. (Sue est en colère contre Will car il lui a posé un lapin) Will : Tu es sadique avec les mômes ! Sue : Je suis sadique avec tout le monde ! (Sue demande un baiser à Will, mais au final elle n’est pas très emballée) Sue : Tu empestes la médiocrité jusque dans ton haleine et ça me soulève le cœur. (Les New directions montent un Numéro de fun pour les Vocal Adrenalines. Ils en restent médusés.) Jesse : Ils ont montés un numéro de Funk. On a jamais été fichue de monté un numéro de Funk. Giselle : C’est parce qu’on est que des automates sans aucunes expressions. Jesse : Je suis en déprime. Ø Episode 22 (Will apprend que Sue est juge pour les régionales) Sue : Je vais être franche avec toi William. J’éprouve une grande difficulté à être attentive à tout ce que tu pourrais me dire. Tes cheveux ressemblent à un champ de bruyère, je m’attends à y voir surgir des personnages de cartoons se mettant à vanter les joies de conduire un petit camion. (Tina se met à pleurer lors de la première réunion avant les régionales) Tina : Je vous trouve tous formidable. Vous savez combien j’avais d’amis sur Facebook avant d’être au Glee Club ? Deux. Mes parents. (Finn essaie de motivée Rachel pour les régionales) Finn : T’es notre leader Rachel ! Tu nous casses sans arrêt les pieds mais c’est toi qui maintien la motivation au sein du club. (Juste avant la compétition des régionales…) Rachel : Dis-moi merde. Finn : Je t’aime. (Après leur magnifique performance aux régionales, la mère de Quinn vient voir sa fille) Mme Fabray : Oh ma chérie, dis moi quelque chose. Quinn : Je viens de perdre les eaux. (Sue vient voir Will qui déménage les affaires du Glee Club avant sa fermeture) Sue : Cette pièce est aussi stérile que moi. Catégorie:Billets de blog